Teppei Kiyoshi/Image Gallery
Teppei Kiyoshi.png|Teppei Kiyoshi Teppei.png|Kiyoshi in manga color Teiko Middle vs Shoei Middle.png|Teikō Junior High vs Shoei Junior High Teppei Hyuga Izuki last year2.png|Kiyoshi one year ago, with Hyūga and Izuki Kiyoshi confronts Hyuga.png|Kiyoshi confronts Hyūga Seirin High vs Kyoritsu High.png|Kiyoshi in Seirin's first match Seirin's first match.png|Winning their first high school match! Teikō and Seirin.png|Teikō meets Seirin Kuroko_envious.png|Kuroko's watches and envies Seirin's enthusiasm for basketball. Kuroko and Kiyoshi.png|Kiyoshi meets Kuroko for the first time Kiyoshi at the first practice.png|Kiyoshi returns to practice Kagami vs Kiyoshi.png|Kagami and Kiyoshi in a one-on-one Kagami's reaction to dogs.png|Kiyoshi sees Kagami's reaction to dogs Seirin during the Winter Cup.png|Kiyoshi with his team at the WC Seirin's regulars.png|Kiyoshi as one the team's starting members Kiyoshi postponement.png|Kiyoshi uses his right of postponement Kiyoshi passes Narumi.png|Kiyoshi does a post move on Narumi Lane up.png|Kiyoshi watches Kagami's lane up Seirin High vs Shinsenkan High.png|Seirin High vs Senshinkan High Seirin High vs Shutoku High Winter Cup.png|Seirin High vs Shūtoku High in the WC Hanamiya and Kiyoshi meet.png|Hanamiya and Kiyoshi meet again Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daiichi High.png|Seirin High vs Kirisaki Daīchi High Independent Kuroko.png|Kiyoshi receives a pass inside Kiyoshi and Hyuga.png|Kiyoshi and Hyūga high-five Forest running.png|Kiyoshi in the fartlek exercise Seirin High vs Too High WC.png|Seirin High vs Tōō Academy Too's pressure on Seirin.png|Kiyoshi feels the pressure of Tōō's defense IPK flies besides Aomine.png|Kiyoshi is the target of Kuroko's IP Kai Wakamatsu tries to block Kiyoshi.png|Wakamatsu chases down Kiyoshi Kiyoshi passes to Kagami.png|Kiyoshi changes his target from dunking to an alley-oop Sakurai shoots against Hyuga.png|Kiyoshi is set for the rebound Aomine stops the Vanishing Drive.png|Kiyoshi shocked as Aomine stops the Vanishing Drive Kuroko's IP.png|Kiyoshi during the Tōō match Kuroko-Kagami-Kiyoshi triple team.png|Kiyoshi, Kagami and Kuroko triple-team Aomine Seirin High vs Nakamiya High.png|Seirin High vs Nakamiya South High Seirin High vs Kogomo-Risonokita High.png|Seirin High vs Kogōmo North High Seirin High vs Yosen High.png|Seirin High vs Yōsen High Murasakibara blocks Kagami's shot.png|Kiyoshi as Murasakibara blocks Kagami's open shot Vise Claw.png|Kiyoshi's Vice Claw Murasakibara blocks Kiyoshi's double clutch.png|Kiyoshi tries a double clutch, but it is blocked Kiyoshi as PG.png|Kiyoshi takes over as Point Guard Murasakibara whirlwind dunk.png|Kiyoshi overwhelmed by Murasakibara's Thor's Hammer Murasakibara helps Kiyoshi up.png|Kiyoshi is dragged on his feet by Murasakibara Seirin High vs Kaijo High WC.png|Seirin High vs Kaijō High in the Winter Cup Seirin High vs Kaijō High color.png|Seirin vs Kaijō in color Kise's Thor's Hammer.png|Kiyoshi falls before Kise's Thor's Hammer Kiyoshi vs Kobori.png|Kobori vs Kiyoshi on the post Furihata debut vs Kaijo.jpg|Kiyoshi as Furihata makes his Winter Cup debut Kobori dunks with a foul.png|Kiyoshi is dunked on Kiyoshi and Hyuga being tsundere.png|Kiyoshi and Hyūga Run and gun.png|Seirin's Run & Gun Speed Basketball Izuki's Eagle Spear against Kise.png|Kiyoshi and Hyūga corner Kise Seirin's gathering.png|Seirin at Kagami's place Chapter 54.png|Chapter 54 cover Chapter 58.png|Chapter 58 cover Chapter 60.png|Chapter 60 cover Color spread.png|Chapter 90 color page Chapter 90.png|Chapter 90 cover Chapter 96.png|Chapter 96 cover Chapter 131.png|Chapter 131 cover Chapter 135.png|Chapter 135 cover Chapter 147.png|Chapter 147 cover Chapter 148.png|Chapter 148 cover Volume 11.png|Volume 11 cover Volume 12.png|Volume 12 cover Volume 15.png|Volume 15 cover Kiyoshi early concept.png|Kiyoshi's early concepts Teppei Kiyoshi anime.png|Teppei Kiyoshi Kiyoshi mugshot.png|Mugshot Kiyoshi vs Kagami.png|Kiyoshi and Kagami's one-on-one Kiyoshi uniform.png|Kiyoshi in his Seirin uniform Seirin2ndOP.png|Kiyoshi featured in the 2nd opening Seirin High anime full.png|The entire Seirin team Kiyoshi and Kuroko.png|Kiyoshi meets Kuroko Seirin team's arrival at the beach (Ep. 10 SC).png|Kiyoshi arriving at the summer training camp Seirin.png|Seirin at its formation Epilogue ep20.png|Episode 20's epilogue screen Epilogue ep21.png|Episode 21's epilogue screen Epilogue ep25.png|Episode 25's epilogue screen Right of posterment.gif|Kiyoshi's right of postponement Replace site1.png|Promotional image for the -Replace- light novels Kiyoshi song.png|Kiyoshi's Character Song Hyuga and Kiyoshi song.png|Kiyoshi and Hyūga's Character Song Character Poll 2.png|Character Poll 2 Character Poll 3.png|Quotes Poll CHARACTERS BIBLE.png|Characters Bible cover DVD7.png|DVD #7 Kiyoshi game.png|Kiyoshi in Game of Miracles Twitter kiyoshi.png|Kiyoshi's twitter icon Category:Image Gallery